Pride (PR1D3, 51N-001)
|-|Pride= Pride is owned and created by Darkmoon. Do not steal! This is the tab for Pride after he was captured by Queen Tiger. Basic Info 51N-001 was the first in the series of 51Ns. He was made to hunt, capture, and kill experiments for Queen Tiger. He served the queen well for a while, and captured multiple experiments. However, he was freed from Tiger's control, and he now travels with Kite, Magnetic, and Zero. Experiment Results PR1D3 had a successful transformation, and turned out very well. His abilities since the experiment are: - Enchanced frostbreath, colder and stronger due to being infused with adamantium - Able to increase the amount of confidence and pride in a dragon until they are stupidly reckless - Extremely sharp senses - Abnormally sharp horns, spikes, and claws - Increased resistance to the cold However, his experiment resulted in some downfalls: - Increased sensitivity to bright lights and loud sounds - Weakness to strong electric shocks Classifications (Out of 10) Speed: 8 Strength: 6.5 Intellect: 8 Instincts: 7 Savagery: 9 before escape, 5 after escape Durability: 6.5 Behavior PR1D3 was very hostile and cold when he served the queen. He was very driven by his purpose, and displayed few emotions. The emotions he did display tended to be more like anger or frustration. His friendliness levels were very low while his savagery levels were high. He was also very loyal to the lab, willing to repeatedly risk his life to do his job. After being freed, Pride is much more friendly to his allies. He generally seems to show respect and kindness to those he cares about. He's maintained some hostility, especially toward strangers and lab workers, but overall is calmer and friendlier. He holds a big grudge against Queen Tiger for ripping him away from his family. He doesn't like to talk about it, but he also still has very bad feelings toward the Ice Kingdom due to childhood issues. Appearance His eyes are a striking, deep black like an empty void. His scales are a perfect snowy white. His horns, spikes, and claws are all abnormally sharp. His wing membranes, underbelly, and horns are all a light silver color. He has a deep scar around his neck where a metal collar used to be, and often wears bandages to cover this scar. He has a tall and more muscular build. Relationships Queen Tiger: Since he's been free from her comtrol, he hates her guts and wants her dead. He never really liked her. Zero: Under the lab's control, Pride would often go after Zero and fight him. The two have gotten along fairly well since Pride was freed. Kite: Pride appreciates her for freeing him, since she was the one to rip his collar off. He admires her a bit and has a slight romantic interest in her. Magnetic: He and Magnetic are somewhat neutral, but Pride considers him to be an ally. Gallery 114808_OkQqTrYW.png|Human version by me Screenshot_2019-12-01-22-40-32_kindlephoto-30723271.png|Ref with collar by me Screenshot_2019-12-01-22-39-07_kindlephoto-30645055.png|Ref with scar by me |-|Bear= This is the tab for Bear, Pride's previous identity. Category:Sins Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:IceWings